Haures
"A beast that sunders darkness." Haures (ハウレス, Haures) is a Summon of the Venus element first appearing in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Haures is one of fourteen summons that is not automatically available once the required Djinn are collected, but must be specifically acquired from a stone tablet containing the summon. Basic Characteristics Before Haures can be summoned, it must first be acquired from a Summon Tablet. In The Lost Age, Haures can be found in Angara Cavern, and requires access to the Carry Psynergy, meaning it can only be found after Isaac joins the party. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Haures is found in a cave in Border Town, specifically on the Bilibin side of the town. Since the border is closed, the player can only access the cave by traveling in Border Town's Dream World after using a Dream Leaf at the Inn. The player must collect the summon before triggering the Grave Eclipse, otherwise, the summon will be permanently lost. If this happens, it can still be obtained late in the game by means of the Endless Wall glitch, but there is no known way to return to the main part of the game after doing so; the player will be stuck permanently in northern Angara. For a successful summoning of Haures, the player must have three Venus Djinn and two Mars Djinn are on standby. Haures has a base Venus power of 270 and also does additional damage equivalent to 15% of the enemy’s maximum HP. In addition, each enemy affected may be infected with Venom. and Haures’ Summon Tablet has been collected, the Haures Summon sequence can be activated. The Ancient Devil, a bonus boss that can be fought after collecting the Sol Blade, has the ability to summon Haures at will. In both its appearances, it resembles a wretched blue demon emerging from a black mass in a cave to slash through the enemy party in three different directions. Analysis Haures is not considered as useful a Summon sequence as Eclipse because, in addition to having slightly less power than Eclipse, Haures is acquired much later, though infecting the enemy with Venom is meant to be what makes up for that; in addition, the damage Haures inflicts is Venus-aligned, not Jupiter. In The Lost Age, it is still a useful summon, however; it can be treated as an enhanced version of the popular Judgment and can easily be used in its place. The optional boss fight against the Sentinel is where Haures is most useful as a summon, doing over 2000 damage compared to Judgment's 1600, and since it requires 3 Venus Djinn and 2 Mars Djinn, Haures can be summoned more times than Judgment because most players have a total of between 16-18 Venus and Mars Djinn each. In Dark Dawn, however, it is out-powered by Crystallux, which is equal in power to Eclipse. However, Haures can be collected earlier, and thus will still see use. Cultural Allusions Origin: Demonology Haures (traditionaly Flauros) is a powerful Great Duke of Hell in demonology and commands thirty-six legions of demons. He also tells fact about past, present, and future, but only if he is in a magic triangle (although even this may not be necessary if the question is connected in some way to how he and his fellow dark angels fell from Heaven). He is willing to kill his conjurer's foes with fire. He manifests as a leopard. Extended Gallery Haures.gif|Haures separated sprite Summon Haures.gif|Haures full sequence Category:Summons Category:Venus-based offenses Category:Venom-inflicting effects